An electronic smoking device, such as an electronic cigarette (e-cigarette), typically has a housing accommodating an electric power source (e.g. a single use or rechargeable battery, electrical plug, or other power source), and an electrically operable atomizer. The atomizer vaporizes or atomizes liquid supplied from a reservoir or liquid supply and provides vaporized or atomized liquid as an aerosol. Control electronics control the activation of the atomizer. In some electronic cigarettes, an airflow sensor is provided within the electronic smoking device which detects a user puffing on the device (e.g., by sensing an under-pressure or an air flow pattern through the device). The airflow sensor indicates or signals the puff to the control electronics to power up the device and generate vapor. In other e-cigarettes, a switch is used to power up the e-cigarette to generate a puff of vapor.
In certain electronic cigarettes, the Liquid supply is provided by a tubular body containing liquid holding material such as natural fiber, artificial fiber or foam metal or foamed ceramic material, or a combination of them for holding liquid. Many e-cigarettes which have a central passage for the aerosol to flow to the inhalation port so as to be delivered to a user. The central passage could be provided through the liquid holding material. In this case, the liquid holding material is always exposed to air. Air tends to oxidize the active components in the liquid, especially nicotine.
In many electronic cigarettes, liquid in the liquid holding material cannot be completely consumed as the wicking effect of the liquid guiding gasket leads in to the atomizer is no longer sufficient to draw liquid from the liquid holding material when for example, about 10%˜20% percent of the volume remains in the liquid supply. As a result, there is always a certain amount of unused liquid in an reservoir.
It is therefore a need in the art for a new reservoir design.